


【Banana Fish/A英】留在我身邊

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 配合六一活動，裡面有英二幼化原作設定，非常短一發完
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 5





	【Banana Fish/A英】留在我身邊

亞修是被壓醒的。一個黑發小孩身上掛著寬松的短袖，肩膀還露出來，坐在他的肚子上手還捉著他的金發。

「你是一定是天使，我媽媽說天使都有漂亮的金發。」男孩看亞修醒來更加的激動，在他身上上竄下跳。

亞修從對方腋下一把將人抱起並拉開，放到旁邊的床上，他說：「你是誰？你怎麼會在這裡？」

「我是英二，我醒來就在這裡了。」男孩撐著上半身靠過來，眼神充滿期待地說。

「英二？我一定是還沒睡醒。」亞修遮住自己的視線，又躺回床上，拉起棉被把自己埋進去。

男孩仍不放棄的拉開棉被，但因為力氣不夠大，只拉開了一個小角，他便趁著鑽進去跟亞修面對面，看著對方傻笑。亞修嘆口氣拉開棉被，藉著光他仔細的看對方，男孩的五官的確像是英二，身上的短袖衣服還印著英二最喜歡的小鳥，在往下看下去......

「你為甚麼沒穿褲子！」

英二紅著臉說：「我醒來的時候就穿這套衣服了，可是褲子太松一直掉，我裡面還是有穿的！」

「我的天！這到底是怎麼回事......」英二看起來不記得亞修

「天使，漂亮的天使！可以幫我實現願望嗎？」

「我不是天使，我是亞修，你......不記得我」亞修說到最後小聲地說。

「你一定是的，我昨天跟流星許願，希望我能遇到一個能一直愛我陪我的人，結果我今天我就看到你了。」英二抱住亞修說：「你會一直陪著我對嗎？」

低頭看著懷裡的英二，亞修笑著說：「我會的」

亞修手上拿著一把槍，前方是一片黑暗，遠處傳來一陣滴答聲，他邁開步伐，覺得地上濕黏黏，往地上一看。

一攤血紅。

「亞修。」

身後傳來英二的聲音，亞修轉過頭，看到原本滿面笑容的男孩，在看到他手上的槍與身上的血跡時，英二驚恐地轉身就跑。

男孩跑得太快了，亞修追不上，在一片空曠無邊的草原上，英二就像是只逃竄的兔子，一下子亞修就看不到英二的身影。突然腳下一空，亞修從一個小瀑布掉下，在墜落之際，有人抱住了他，那是英二，在距第一公尺處英二全身發光，地上的水瞬間消失，他們落在平坦乾淨的地上。

「英二！英二！你醒醒。」

「亞修！亞修！答應我。」英二突然睜開眼睛湊近，這時的英二不再是個男孩，是一名留著一頭長發的青年，他說：「別再離開我」他的聲音回蕩在腦海揮之不去，充滿了痛苦與絕望。

亞修再次睜開眼，他的頭彷佛有無數個小槌子在敲打他的腦袋，他躺在床上費力的撐起身子，手扶著腦袋，眼前一片模糊，窗外的陽光照了進來，模糊了現實與夢境的界限。

昨天午夜，亞修又是這個點才回來。他一進門就能看見坐在床上等他的英二。當時，亞修的衣服上還沾有血跡，英二皺著眉頭眼神飄移，看天花板看地板就是不看他。

在亞修換衣服的時候，突然冒出了一句，"......吶，想聽個故事嗎？"  
英二並沒有回答他，"那、我就當你是默認了。"亞修自說自話地，繼續說下去了，"很久很久以前......"

雖然亞修沒有指明故事中的主角是誰，但是英二很明顯地聽得出——這是亞修的人生。這些事情，都是他沒有參與過的。

不知不覺間，被亞修「故事」內容所牽動的英二也開始說起自己的過往。昨晚的夢境與英二說的過往重合。曾經的英二也曾孤獨過，向流星許願過能有人能陪著，當英二說起這段回憶時，他的眼底只倒映亞修的身影。

亞修掀開棉被，正趴在他身上的英二，因為亞修的動作而吵醒，英二眯著眼，吸吸鼻子用黏糊的聲音叫他的名字：「亞修⋯⋯別走。求你了，別丟下我，別丟我一個人」

英二的臉龐還有淚痕，雙眼迷茫的看著他，亞修心疼地喚醒對方。

「我夢見你死了，」英二的淚止不住，他將頭埋進對方的懷裡說：「我夢見我被帶回日本，你看著我的信遇到了攻擊.....」

「你放棄活下去，自己一個人走了。」

「英二......」

「你就這樣走了，留下我一個人！」英二越說越激動，他抬頭看著亞修說：「你把自己當作雪山上的豹子，追尋著自由而離開，可是我說了你不是豹子，你就是人，活生生的人，是有人會愛會去擔心的人，你是亞修啊！」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有話說：  
> 在這篇裡兩人都作了一場夢，夢到了過去與未來。在這邊只有詳細寫亞修的夢，在亞修的夢中英二就是英二，代表著自由良知與安全感
> 
> 寫到這裡希望有治愈到各位ＢＦ小夥伴們，相信他們的未來能因此有改變。


End file.
